IMC on Remnant
by The new god
Summary: William Hammond son of the Chairman of the IMC suddenly found himself on remnant.
1. Chapter 1

William Hammond decendant of Doctor Hammond the one who founded the Hammond Enginnering that would later grow to become the bahemoth known as the Interstellar Manufacturing Corporations or IMC for short.

William Hammond is the son of Mister Hammond the current chairman of IMC and is currently still a teenager, but even in such a young age he had shown great talents in science, enginnering, music and marksmanship. He had inhearited these talents from Doctor Hammond his ancestor.

While his social skills left much to be desired but that is only a minor flaw. Not that he'll need social skills anyway as he spend most of his time talking to machines anyway.

One day he was visiting a secrect research station doing new jump drive research near the frontier.

Why research it near the frontier? Well, that's because it is easier to keep the project hidden there. While the frontier might be dangerous because of the on going war between the IMC and the local rebels whomcalls themselves the matlitia but it is still safer then doing it near core worlds.

As large as the IMC is even they has competitors and they have eyes and ears almost everywhere, the IMC must naturally safe guard they technology.

So with the frontier being significantly less develop and populated, meaning there is alot of places to hide and hard to be detected.

And in this place the IMC pretty much owns everything, well at least on paper as they were the ones to explore, terraforme and colonized the place.

Unfortunately certain things happened which diverted the IMC's attention and rescourse away from the frontier.

Meanwhile squatters moved in and claimed the area.

When the IMC got their attention back the squatters had built themselves a kingdom on their lands.

Naturally the IMC wants control of their land back but the squatters refused saying that the IMC left so it's now theirs.

Their situation is like going back home after a long bussness trip only to discover that the place has been renovated and somebody is now living in your house and sitting on your coach. Whats more suspicous people ranging from gangsters to terrorists are constantly coming in and out your place.

Naturally when the IMC asked them nicely to have their land back the squatters refused and they even calls in their criminal friends to back them up, this of course making the IMC force take extream mesures.

Well if they want to play itthat way then two can play it that way! If the enemy doesn't play by the rules then why should they, lets see who can fight more savagely.

And thats how the fronteir war started.

It is interesting and all but it mattered to William as he just came here to take a look at the new fancy jump drive and is expected to return back to the core worlds in a few days.

Even so safty precautions has to be takken, so a small fleet of ship is currently outside the stations while he is being escourted by a bunch of Stalkers.

One of them in particular is William's personal robotic bodyguard/servant named Thanatos, the greek god of death. It is a special costomade Stalker, is slightly taller and slightly more well built. While it looked pretty much identical to regular Stalkers saved for the fact that it's painted all black, it can do a virarity more task and a smarter AI then the regular Stalkers. As the son of the chairman William would naturally have such previlage.

William is naturally wearing the latest top of the line pilot suit just incase something happens to the station he could still survive in space for a limited amount of time, he is also armed with the LSTAR and the Smart Pistol in the very unlikely chance of one them rebel malitiamen getting past his army of Spectre and Stalkers.

The reason he choose the LSTAR is because he doesn't need to carry the all ammo for a very unlikely event and as for the smart pistol? Well, if by some chance a blood thrusty terrorist manages to break through his security force then chances are that, William expected that with him being unexperience in actual combat will most like panicking and would fire randomly.

With the Smart Pistol the chances of his random shoots thatwill be able to hit anything will drastically increases.

While William was busy examing the new prototype jump drive when the alarms suddenly rang, alerting the station of an enemy intruder.

Soon explosions and gun fire could be heard comming their way.

With the sudden change in situation the Stalkers escourting him suddenly took action by dragging William away to safety, unfortunately their efforts were futile as a moment later a figure suddenly suddenly showed rushing through the door.

The Stalkers besides William immedeately recognized the intruder as a rebel pilot and immedeately opened fire on him.

The enemy pilot seeing he is being fire on, naturally stepped out of the way and took cover behinde some crates, as soon as in cover he immedeately returned fire.

The intruder's shot hit's a Stalker to his left blowing it away and unfortunately whether it was deliberate or not hits the prototype jump drive William was just examining causing it to explode.

Booom

Next moment William along with Thanatos by his side suddenly found themselves in a completey different place.

... Story end...

So what do you guys think?

This is written from the IMC POV completey different from most if not all titanfall fics out there, most of the titanfall fics out there mainly focused on the Malitia's side while completely ignoring the IMC's side. After large corporations are Evil after all, forget about most of the stuff we used today is made by them.

This first chapter is dedicated to look from the IMC's POV, while the IMC did attack civilians but lets not forget that the malitia is also harboring criminals, pirates and the like on their side. They would have raided quite a few convoys, killed quite few people and raped those surviving.

I hope that the next Titanfall game will center around the IMC with their expenisive cool toys and their vast robot army.


	2. Chapter 2

William soon discovered that he is in completely different place safe and sound, he was pretty sure that he'll be blown to a million pieces with that expolsion.

Confused by the strangeness of it, William access his suits memory and replayed the scene in his hlemet to figure out what actually happened.

William watched the video replay.

The enemy pilot shoots the jump drived and it caused the jump drive to explode.

It seems there nothing wrong with the scene so William then rewatched the video only this time in slow motion.

Then he made a startling discovery, not long after the bullet hit the machine it accidentally activated.

William watch the event frame by frame untill he is transported to... Well where ever this place is.

William then examins his surrounds and found that he is on a planet with a shattered moon, in some back ally.

William then tried to get a connection to any nearby IMC forces and request extraction but his gear failed to connect. Then William's face suddenly turns pale as he knows what this means.

It means that he is on a planet controlled by the rebel militia.

William visibly started to sweat as that would mean, if he gets camptured... Well lets just say he'll be in a whole world of pain.

The son of the enemy learder is just found at your door step, Gee I wonder what a bunch of pirate terrorist would do? They'll most likely torture him and execute him publicly but not before before being gang raped by macho men.

William shivers at the thought as he had heard cases of IMC prisoners being raped by the their captors, while most of the victoms are women however some of them if not a minority (hopefully) of them have develop a bit of extreme taste to say the least.

William for the first time ever regretted being born with such a fine pedigree with his genes coming from top members of society, couple gene manipulation removing every single flaws in him, couple that with his handsome face. Now that just made him like a well grilled steak from the best cattle and served on a silver platter delivered right at their door step.

William then started to became desperate as he now starts to check the local network in hopes of finding his current location, but his search came out empty.

While he did find quite a few networks but none of them were in the formate his device could recognized.

Decription? Well good luck with that, as without the key it would take at the very least a specialized AI or a team of experts to decipher the simplest of mesages, that is assuming there are no more leyers of incription on top of that.

Unfortunately Thanatos while being have a more advance AI, it is however not specially built for the purpose of deciphering messages.

Since William has nothing to base on, if he wants to decipher this he'll have to begine with the very basic, the binary or machine code.

Binary is literarily just pages of only 1s and 0s, no space or anything just 1s and 0s staked together.

Even though William is a genius, he is by no means at the level of those super genius who could remember an entire book word for word. And that is still considered pretty average as some of them could at least remember dozens of books word for word. Theres even a rumor that somebody could remember coming into conciousness in his mother's belly. While that claim is debated and desputed but one thing is for sure the one who made the claim is undoubtedly one of the top genius ever born.

William imagined he must looked is like childern to them, some what more rational then normal people who are like irrational babies who cry and whins at every little thing.

'enough about that!' William thought as he has more pressing matter to think about like what does he do bow? He is in what presumably a rebel settlement in an unknown system far from IMC controlled space, armed with nothing then an LSTAR, a smart pistol and his personal Stalker bodyguard.

HE doubted rescue would ever arrive as he arrived here in an explostion, if the IMC manages to get their hands of the blackbox (which would take a considerable amount of time searching through the wreckage of the station) and replay the footage even with no body they would just assumed he died in the explotion.

Even if they some how thought outside the box and some who theorised that he had been teleported and manages to secure evidence for it, they still would have no idea where to look. For all they know, he could have teleported in a black hole or some where in the vastness of space. They alwo didn't know that if he teleported in one piece or in a million pieces. All in all they would just assumed he is dead or soon to be dead.

Also he has no food or water on his person.

To sum it up the situation looks grim as rescue is unlikely to arrive, no food and water and he has only him and Thanatos in the middle of an enemy settlement.

He has figure something out fast as he is starting to feel hungery, even if the militia doesn't kill him, hunger will.

William starts to panicked as he tried to find a solution, try as he might with so many unknowns and his end looking ever so closer. But as fear and panick starts to creep in as sudden thought came to him.

A ciretain quote from his ancestor Doctor Hammond and it basically means humanity makes you fragile, throw away what makes you fragile. (I restructured the quote from the burn card to this which kind of means the same)

With that William took a deep breath and cliamed himself down and organized this thoughts first.

'Right first I have to secure food and water, then figure out where I am, then find a way back to any IMC base and all the while remaining undetected' William thought.

'Now first problem food' William thought and searches his sourroundings before his eyes settles on a trash can.

William then felt like he was about to vomit just thinking about it. Him! A Hammond! Son of the chairman, moments ago he was just eating the finest meal made from the finest ingredients and Now forced to eat...this! Leftovers from unruly peasants in a trash can.

But none the less it really comes down to it, he'll eat that shit over starving. Of course he won't eat it now, he is not that hungery yet.

'With that problem...temporary solve, next is where am I?' William turns his head away from the trash can with disgust.

Well he can't find that out just by looking at the stars, his suit and Thanatos naturally can't just tell their location by just looking at the stars. That would require at least a ship board AI and highly sensitive sensors.

Triangulating one's position based on stars around is much harder then most people think. There quiet a few factors to take in to consideration like time dilation, stellar drift, gravity, angle of observation and so on.

As fast light is, even it would still take at least a hunderad thousands of years to travel across the galaxy. Meaning that the stars we see in the night sky is thousands of years out of date and those stars could have been long gone or moved on to another location.

This also applies everywhere, so if one looks at earth from ten thousand light years away then the earth they see is ten thousand years out of date, also the stars we see in the sky are from different distances.

The fact that gravity also bend light also make matters wores as dark matter and black holes are almost virtually invisible, they do however bend light which is how people discover them in the first place.

How does this complicate matters? Well, most of the galaxies out there is actually filled with dark matter which is veirtually undetectable safe for their gravity.

Unlike black holes dark matter doesn't emit howking radiation and they're completely see through and pass through any object. They are like invisibleman walking through walls, the only thing they have is gravity.

Now these uncountable invisiblemans littered the galaxy holding it together with their gravity (just so you guys know black hole aren't the only ones holding the galaxy together), now light can also be affect by gravity changing their course. It isn't that hard to imagine that the universe we see in the night sky is out of date and distorted. The furthur the object is from the point of observation is the more distorted the image will be.

Interestingly enough this light bending is how scientist calulated the distance between planets.

Now the last thing that needed to be mentioned is that even if the above mention doesn't exist then viewing from different angles would result in different views, easy to understand right?Now imagine that going to a different planet then naturally would resoult in different the view of the stars.

So how does this matter? Well, when people look at the stars they usualy try look for constelations but constellations doesn't actually exist. Constellations are only a group of stars some ancient humans decided to group together. Take the stars of big dipper for example, the dustance between ranges from the clossest being Megrez and Alioth (both part of the big dipper) 8 light years to the furthest being Mizar and Alkaid (both part of the big dipper) is 123 light years.

With Alpha centauri (part taurus) being 4.4 light years away closer then 8 light years does that Sol our sun is part of Taurus? And Sirius is 8.6 (part of Canis Majoris) light years away does that make Sol part of Canis Majoris?

No! And how the hell does one tell the differecebetween one star from the others? The Milky Way galaxy has about 200-400 BILLION stars, so good luck with trying to recognize bright dots.

As smart as William is, it is naturally imposible for him to figure out where he is even if he spened his entire life figuring it out by observations alone.

Fortunately he doesn't have to do that, william then thought 'local rebels would probubly know where the closest IMC controlled world is, after all you can't fight an enemy you can't see and the art of war can be damned! 'fight the enemy where there is none' my ass'

Now naturally he can't just waltz around in IMC's Pilot's with an IMC Stalker fallowing him, that would just be begging to be captured, but he is also relunctant to part with the protection the suit and Thanatos provides. If anything goes wrong then at least he would have a chance to escape.

Then he suddenly remembers that he is on the frontiers where there are much more diversity in clothes being worn in this place. So he took pieces of rag from the thrash can and puts them over himself and Thanatos to serve as cloak.

Now they looked like poor nomadic desert travelers.

William of course felt desigusted putting the dirty rag on, he even resisted the urge to vomit the moment he remembered that, if he fails to precure food then tonight that mess with bugs flying around would be his dinner.

With that done William movered out of the ally and to the main street filled with people, naturally two individuals cloaked with smelly rags naturally draw the gaze of people around.

While they were eye catching the people did nothing more than slip side glaces and resumed what they were doing with the ocasional pew moving away from them ad they stink.

As William wonders the city, he noticed quite a few percular things in the place he was in. It seems that the people speak in an older english dialect that hasn't been wildly use for quite some time while understandable but still quite strange.

He wonders around for a hour or so until he stoped and let out a sight.

'this is getting nowhere' he thought as he eyes the datapad on of the locals is holding, it would save his much truble if he could just get one of those.

While most of the time he could just buy his way through it but this time he can't as the currency here seems to be different then the ones he has. This situation require a skillful approach as he eyes a group of boys walking in an ally with one of them holding a datapad.

'This could be the chance I've been waiting for' he thought made a plan and orders Thanatos to wait for him somewhere. He soon fallowed behind them.

Once in deep in the ally, William charged forward quickly snaching the datapad before phase shifting out. (in the game it looked like only robots can phase shift but yous guys have to remember that William has a customade pilot suit with top of the line IMC tech so he can phase shift)

Moments later he reapears on some remote location with a datapad in hand, he meets up with Thanatos before starting to thinker with the strange device.

William was confused at first by the strange set up, so he looked at the manufacturers Logo to see who design this complicated piece of shit.

It's made by some unknown company that William has never heard of, most like just another one of those little guys that the IMC squish every day, he continued to thinker with it furthur untill he finally started to get the hang of it.

With the pad he made surprising discoveries about the place he found himself in, it seems that the situation isn't as bad as he thought. He is on a pre space age world called remnant and it isn't part of the militia.

Well it's still quite bad but as least the world he is on isn't going to be gang banged by rebels any time soon.

William theorized that the humans on this place might be the 'Remnants' from some crashed ship from the past, which could explain the reason why people here still use an old english dialect and the name Remnant could be hinting to that. Not that it matters much to William as he pretty much doesn't care about it, what he cares about is how will he find a way home.

More then that how will he find food as his stomach is starting to grumble.

...story end...

so what do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

William's stomach grumble which made him showed an ugly expression as he really really really doesn't want to eat that... mess. It has worms, flies and roaches all over it, for christ's sake!

'nope! Definitely won't eat it' William thought as he changes his mind about his earlier statements about eating trash. William then goes to plan B, being stealing from the locals.

Of course William is not a simple minded fool and settles on just stealing from a near by food stand. He has to plan for about tomorrow and what about shelter, while he could sleep on the streets but he really wouldn't want to if he can do anything about it.

So with much deliberation, William made up his mind and plans to rob a bank.

William then searched for the nearest bank in the datapad or scroll as the locals calls it, he then observed it for a while from a distance.

After awhile when he finally feels confident about doing it he moves to do the job.

Later...

Which fails horribly as he is now stuck in an interogation room, even though he is a genius he still has little to no experience to things like stealing. He is the son of the chairman of the IMC anything he wants will be delivered to him on a silver platter, there is little reason for him to learn how to rob a bank.

'It was supposed to be get in grab the cash and get out, how the hell did messed it up !' He regreated not doing his homework properly as it worked out well at first but then a 'huntsmen' suddenly popped up and chases after him, things thenturned dawn hill from then on.

William almost manages to escape a few times during chase but with the 'huntsmen' having strange undamiliar abilities, he eventually gets captured.

Fortunately Thanatos manages to escape unharmed, so there is still hope that Thanatos would came back and bust him out.

'Hopefully the robot's AI is advance enough to make such a plan.' William prayed.

After being captured William learns that from observing the people's around him interact that the one who captured him seems to be called a 'huntsmen' like a pilot only with out a Titan.

Later he is interogated by the police and William just told them what they need to know.

He told them that his father is the chairman of the IMC a very large interplanetary corporation and if anything happens to him they'll be sorry. So very sorry.

He told them he came to this primitive world by accident as what specific accident he refused to answer, he then told them that he was is only borrowing the money unit he could get in contact with the IMC, at that time he'll more then repay the money he borrowed.

He finished it off by saying that any equipment on his person is IMC property and any signs of trying to discover it's secrets will lead to harsh consequences when the IMC arrives searching for him.

Of course the police didn't belive a word of it and thought he was making it up.

William then asked with a deep voice "Do you know where humans came from?" he know from the scroll that the locals has no idea where humans came from.

"did you really believe that humans are born from dust?" he asked that mockingly, then the interogator asked him where humans came from then.

Sensing the interogator's disbeilve William didn't comment on the subject further as it didn't really matter if the interrogator believes him or not.

Well he could have just kept quite and it still wouldn't change the out come, he only did it to humor them and see their reaction.

This interrogation was after all only just a formality anyways.

He was caught on cam, by multiple eye withness and by a 'huntsmen' which he assumes has a high standing in the local society. There is little room for doubt.

Now the only question is what they will do with him next.

William doesn't really know much about the local processions and laws so much of it came from guessing, hopefully being a minor he'll be set free with out any major consequences.

After saying all the things that needed to be said, William then leans back on his chair and stayed silent for the remainder of the interrogation.

After a while the interrogator gave up on trying to get more from him and left the room.

A while later a man with white hair stepped in to the room and introduces himself as Ozpin and is the headmaster of an academy called becon which specialized in training huntsmens and huntresses. He offered him the option to get out of here and to join his academy.

Hearing this made William confused as he didn't expect a school teacher to have that much power.

'hmmm... It seems that this huntsmen occupation has a lot more political power then I first thought' William thought.

William then asked Ozpin "why?"

To which Ozpin shows him the video of him being chased by a huntsmen. He then said that he was impressed that he manages to evade capture for that long and even on multiple occasions almost escaped from a huntsmen.

He then said that he sees great potential in him, to use his power for good... Bla Bla Bla all that you are the chosen one nonsense. Which is designed to make him feel special and join what ever his caused is.

William didn't bother to hear the rest as he didn't care and it didn't matter. The thing that matters now is getting out of here, he could always renegotiale the deal at a later time anyway once he is free.

So he naturally accepts the deal.


	4. Chapter 4

After being set free and getting his equipment back, Ozpin knowing that he doesn't have money or an identity made the nessisary arrangements for him and gave him a bit of pocket money.

William looked at the money Ozpin gave him and secretly thought 'cheapskate! What can I do with this! Am I a child needing only to buy candy!'

Of course William didn't voice it out as having some money is better then none, while he doesn't know much about the local market value but he could tell from a glance that it still far from enough from what he needs.

He needs to a powerful transmitter to send out a distress becon to the IMC, unfortunately for the looks of things here the locals probubly doesn't have such a thing as they would have little reason to make such a powerful transmitter capable of sending mesages deep in to space.

Meaning that he'll have to make his own from scratch which made things a lot more difficult. He'll likely need to spend more money and waste a lot time to make it.

Even so with the right fundding and equipment William is confident that he should be able to make it in a few months time but considering he'll have to make them from scratch it'll probubly take years.

William sighted 'hopefully this huntsmen occupation would be paying high enough to fund his little endeavor'

He'll just have to play along with his little game until he has mustered the resource he need or he finds a better alternative.

A while later when he is alone in an ally, he then uses the suit's system to send out a recall signal to Thanatos.

He didn't wait long before Thanatos appears infront of him.

Later

During the next few months he uses it to study on the local culture, politics and the general things that any normal local would know. As he is going spend a lenghty amount of time in this planet it is imperitive to do that.

Even though he now has an identity courtesy of Ozpin, William of ourse did like that every time he goes out side in his pilot suit everyone would be worry of him and scurry away.

While that isn't a bad thing as William really did like the idea socializing with the natives, he really dislike the idea of being stuck here in this primitive rock and being force to like the rest of his life living like...like...like a peasant.

William had heard stories in the past of people getting ship wrecked on an island , they were to forced live like the indigenous native on the island, being half naked wearing only grass skirts, doing those silly dances that would make any normal individual watching laught their ass off, eating worms and gurbs, placing leaches on the body to cure illness.

The indignity of casting aside his highly refinded culture to the level of these native, William will not have any of that!

His current situation is similar to those stories. He is from a rich family from a space faring civilization that lives his life in comfort and luxury, now he stuck on this pre space age civilization and forced to work with sweat and blood just to have a tiny fraction of the luxury he used have.

While William is more then happy that the natives scurry away from him but it also draws in the attenion of the native law inforcements. It is not strange after all to stop and investigate any strange individuals they see, and walking dawn the street in a pilot's suit with the glowing helmet on his body would naturally be a magnet for police investigation.

While things were settled eventually but the amount of times he had been taken in for questioning was staring really getting annoying. So William eventually caved in and gave up on wearing the safe, comfortable and one of the last symbol of coming from a more advance civilization in public.

'dressing up like the them is the first step to becoming one of them! their fashion seems comical and cartoonish.' William scuff as he clenched his teeth searching through the scrolls of the fashion trends.

After doing a bit of reaserch on the local fashion and getting the general sense of the fashion style, he finally came up with a design that is wouldn't make the police take him in for questioning and to not look like the natives being to cartoonish.

His clothes is of course customade as based on 18 century clothes. 'To look noble and elegant and completely different from the clowns around' he had in mind when he design his clothes.

The most distinquishing features of his clothes that catches the eye are the black feathered tricon hat, a cravat around his neck, a black cape on top of a black coat, a pair of white gloves on his hands and the pair of black knee high boots.

After putting it on and having a good look in the mirror William suddenly felt very emarrased, while it did looked good but he now looked like he was about to attened a costume party.

But he has never attended a costume party! How did those people stand stepping out off their house wearing those!?

While William did walked around the street in the pilot's suit which should looked kind of strange to the locals but from where he came from there is nothing to be embarrassed to be seen walking around dressed like that. They in fact should be pround to be seen in a pilot suit.

It is kind of like a fat middle aged man dressing up as a sexy woman, failing horribly with his belly popping up. Even with no people around to see him, he would naturally feel ashamed. (this applies to most cases not those with special circumstances like being gay or a masochist)

As William was feeling embarrased he suddenly thought of an idea around it.

He puts on a black opera mask that covers the top half of his face. It was supposed to be white but to not be confused with the terrorist organization called the white feng he switched to the color to black.

'there, much better' he thought as it is less embarrassing when his face is covered up.

Of course he didn't forget to also dress Thanatos up, as from the research he had done he had found that the AI is still a relatively a new concept and only the military has access to such technology. It's still in it's early stages of development so the AI of those Atlas meches should be around that of spectres.

William doesn't really know how the natives would react once they discovered that he has an automaton with a highly advance AI, so it's best to keep it a secret.

Thanatos not being human wound naturally have slightly different body proportions like the angular head. So hid it William encased Thanatos's head in a helmet that is shaped like the head of a bird and the rest is encased in partial armor to hid those abnormal parts.

The foot has a pair of sabatons and greaves, the hands is covered by a pair of gauntlet ans the chest has a brestplate with pauldrons attached . The rest is covered by cloth and a hooded cloak is worn to cover it all when not moving.

With that he boldly walks out the street.

Months later

William is now gazing out the window in an airship to becon.

...story end...

Next chapter he'll be in canon.

Now I'm thinking of which team he should join so any ideas on that? I already have one in mind but I just want to hear your opinions before I proceed with it.


End file.
